Catwoman 2
"Downtown Babylon" is the second issue of the ''Catwoman'' comic book limited series. It was written by Mindy Newell and penciled by J.J. Birch. Inks were provided by Michael Bair. Birch and Bair also provided the cover art illustrations for the series. Coloring was done by Adrienne Roy with lettering by Agustin Mas. The series was edited by Denny O'Neil. This issue was published with a March, 1989 cover-date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis In the alleyway behind the Immaculate Virgin Mission, Selina Kyle confronts Stan, her pimp, wearing the catsuit that he gave her. When he realizes what her intentions are, he tries to be threatening, but she scratches his face and throws him to the ground using the training that she gained from Ted Grant. She removes her mask, pressing her stiletto heel against Stan's throat and warns him not to kick the cat. At that moment, Sister Magdalene steps into the alley to feed her stray cats, and sees Selina's face. Sister Magdalene and Sister Mary Elizabeth go to Detective George Flannery of the Gotham City Police Department and explain that Magdalene believes that the woman she saw is her sister, who ran away from home years ago. Flannery writes the cat-woman off as a female version of the Batman - only on the East End. He does not believe that she is Magdalene's sister, though. When he does not offer her any assistance in finding her sister, Magdalene decides to take to the streets and find out for herself. Flannery warns that she would be safer to simply pray. Tending to his wounds, Stan decides the time has come to put a bullet in Selina Kyle's head. Meanwhile, Sister Magdalene does indeed walk the streets, showing an old photo of her sister to the local east end prostitutes. She happens upon Holly Robinson who feigns ignorance. Later, though, Holly informs Selina that the nun was looking for her. Having spent all of their money on a specialized catsuit, Selina ignores Holly's concerns and goes out for her first attempt at cat-burglary. On the street, Stan happens to overhear Sister Magdalene get accosted by Detective Flannery. She rebuffs his attempts to get her to stay off the streets, for her own safety. Resigned, he returns to his car where he and his partner worry about the PR nightmare that would haunt them if anything happens to her. Still, Flannery can't shake the thought that there's something familiar about the nun. His partner jokes that maybe he busted her sister, but something about the comment rings true. That night, when Magdalene goes out to feed her cats, Selina drops down out of the shadows and frightens her. Magdalene recognizes her as her sister, but Selina warns her not to keep looking for her. Now that she has appeared, Magdalene will not have to keep looking for her. Maggie informs her sister that their father died two months ago. Selina is taken aback, but she composes herself and climbs up a fire escape warning Maggie to stay off the streets. Neither woman realizes that Stan has been listening from deeper within the alley. After Selina has gone, he sneaks up behind Magdalene menacingly. Elsewhere, Ted Grant explains that he doesn't talk openly about his trainees. Even so, Flannery convinces him that he needs to know where Selina Kyle is, and Ted gives in. Meanwhile, Selina has just returned from thieving some jewellery, commenting that she could make more money this way than she ever could from selling herself for Stan. When a knock comes at the door, she and Holly hurriedly hide the loot under the bed before answering. She finds Detective Flannery and Sister Mary Elizabeth at the door, explaining that they are looking for Magdalene. Selina professes to no knowledge of the nun, and the detective is forced to leave. Sister Mary Elizabeth notes that the detective recognized Selina. He blames himself for getting Selina and Magdalene into trouble by getting involved and helping Selina learn to take care of herself. Selina understands that she is responsible. Putting on a wig, she hits the streets as a prostitute once more, looking for a particular client. When she catches the eye of Jefferson Skeevers, she knows she's struck gold. Getting into his car, she manipulates him into telling her where Stan might be hiding, seeing as they are good friends. That night, as she prepares to go out, the phone rings, and Stan's voice tells her not to screw around with his friends, because they will stab her in the back. Somewhere, Stan has Magdalene tied to a chair, and he mocks her as she prays for her life. Appearances * Catwoman, Selina Kyle * Holly Robinson * Ted Grant * George Flannery * Sister Magadalene, Maggie Kyle * Jefferson Skeevers * Stan the Pimp * Frank * Teddy * Sister Mary Elizabeth * Gotham City Police Department * Gotham City :* Gotham City's East End :* Immaculate Virgin Mission * Whip * None Notes & Trivia * Catwoman was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. * This issue shipped to retailers on January 26th, 1989. * This issue is reprinted in the Catwoman: Her Sister's Keeper trade paperback. * J.J. Birch is a pseudonym for artist Joe Brozowski. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Catwoman Vol 1 Category:1989/Comic issues Category:March, 1989/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mindy Newell/Writer Category:Joe Brozowski/Penciler Category:Michael Bair/Inker Category:Joe Brozowski/Cover artist Category:Michael Bair/Cover inker Category:Adrienne Roy/Colorist Category:Agustin Mas/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries